Unexpected Friendship
by ShutUpAndLoveMe
Summary: Mae and her family just moved to America from England. Soon her , Rocky, and Cece become close friends. But what will happen when Mae's brother start's liking Cece, when Mae start's liking Gunther,and when tragedy strikes? Will there friendship last?


**Mae sounds like May when you say it. The British will have an (*) and will be underlined. Plus they will be at the bottom with definition.**

* * *

><p>Rocky P.o.V<p>

"Why do teacher give us so much homework?" Cece asked me as we got to the steps of our building. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the last step.

"It's not like you do it." I told her giving my wise look.

"True." She said pointing at me "But then I have to deal with the guilt of not doing my homework." She added sitting next to me.

"Then why don't you try doing it." I told her raising an eyebrow as she started thinking about it. She then started laughing which caused me to giggle.

We both looked up to see Ty walking up to use. "What are you to so happy about?"

We shrugged he raised an eyebrow. Time passed by and eventually Flynn and Deuce joined us, Cece and I where debating over going to pizza or Chinese food. When I notice none of the boys where listening to me or Cece.

"HEY!" I said really loudly they all turned there attention to us.

"What are you guys looking at?" Cece asked them a huge smile broke on Ty's face as he nodded to the nearest table outside the coffee shop. I and Cece looked.

There was a girl that looked around me and Cece age sitting at the table doing homework. She had dirty-blonde hair that went to her mid back, I couldn't see her face but I knew she must be really pretty.

"Who's she?" I asked I never seen her before around here.

"That's Mae Johnson, are new neighbor. " Flynn explained by the way he sighed at the end I could tell he liked her.

"Where is she from?" Cece asked as I looked back at the boys.

"England." Ty said.

"How come we haven't seen her before?" I asked them looking back at her.

"She moved her last weekend." Deuce said raising an eyebrow.

"You guy's didn't see her today at school? She got into the musically gifted department." Ty said "She was also in all your classes Rocky, except the musical ones of course."

"Oh no Rocky wouldn't know about that all she's been doing for the last three days is trying to figure out what happened in Inception." Cece said looking at me pointy.

"Geez am sorry, but that movie is just so darn complicated!" I complained drifting off to my own world.

"Anyway how did she get into the gifted musical department even we couldn't get in there?" Cece asked that got my attention. It's true me and Cece didn't get accepted into the department in we're in a freaking dance show.

"Well it's easy she does ballet and am talking about the fancy kind here. She plays 5 instruments, sings, acts; writes music, she was in a very successful musical theater back in England and she was the lead of the play. Did I mention she can dance really well?" Ty said.

"Wow…" Was all I could say?

"Hot mama." Cece said. I saw Flynn nod and smiled.

"She's also super smart and pretty." He touched his heart we all looked at him. "Wow that's new… I never felt like this before. I think am in love."

"Love?" Ty said then he patted Flynn's back. "Nah little man you just have your first crush."

"Mae!" We heard a guy with a British accent shout. I looked at Mae who smiled and waved a boy over. He was walking up the street to the coffee shop. The boy was blonde with brown eyes and was wearing a long sleeves shirt with the sleeves rolled up that showed his muscle.

"NO!" I heard Cece say.

"What?" I asked her.

"That's the guy I was telling you about at lunch." She told me watching as the boy sat down at Mae's table.

"The really cute one?" I asked my eyes widening as I looked at the boy talking to Mae and back at Cece, she nodded her head. She looked at Ty desperately took a hold of his shirt and pulled him close to her face.

"Please telling me there not dating!" she begged him. He shook his head and she let go of him.

"No there brother and sister. They have another brother but this is one is 15." He explained smoothly out his shirt.

"Yeah but the dude is also some short of genius and amazing athlete. From what I heard anyway" Flynn told us pointing at Ty.

"Yeah that's true he missed honor classes by one point and today in gym, he was on my team and he was a totally beast." Deuce said nodding his head at Flynn. Me and Cece smiled at each other. We where obviously liking the new boy.

"The only weird thing about him is he asked the teacher if he could send a penny*." Ty added giving a weird face.

"Ahh that's sounds cute." Cece said.

"Oh in that case why don't we go mingle?" I said standing up they all looked at me as if I was mad."What?"

"Mingle?" Ty asked , I shrugged isn't that what they say in England?

"They look at us as if we're crazy just walk up and talk to them." Flynn said waving his arms around..

"Yeah I heard it's impolite to do that in England." Deuce defended him, I rolled my eyes.

"Look there new and have no friends and we're going to go eat anyway. Let's invite them." They all thought about it.

"She's right. What are the odds that the two most popular new kids in school live in are building? This will never happen again." Ty said getting up to. Slowly Deuce, Flynn, and Cece also go up and got there stuff.

And we made are way to Mae and her brother.

Mae's P.o.V

"School wasn't that horrible." I told my brother who nodded.

"Of course not but..." He took my shake and drank some of it. "When I asked if I could send a penny * everybody started laughing at me. What's so funny about sending a penny*?"

"Kade you weren't listening to Ma yesterday at dinner, we're you?" he shrugged and drank some more of my shake. I rolled my yes my brother was so immature and naïve that I basically had to look after him.

"If you want to "send a penny" you don't ask to send a penny. You just ask to go to the restrooms." I explained slowly, he nodded and help up a finger.

"Isn't "send a penny" the proper way of asking to go to the restroom?" he asked me I nodded.

"In a England not here." I told him with sadness in my voice.

"You miss it don't you?" he asked putting the shake to the side. I nodded and looked back down at my notebook.

"I don't know this country just seems a bit potty*"

"It is from what I've seen on top of that I don't understand half of the thing's they say." My brother said getting the shake back.

"Yeah and I don't know about you but the way we talk seems to be naff*" I told him quietly.

"To me the way we talk is brill*" he said objecting me last comment.

"Of course it seems brill* it's the way _you_ talk." I snap at him.

"Umm..." we both looked up at a girl with dark skin and curly brown hair that was standing right in front of us.

I looked behind her there was a blonde boy who seemed to be 8, a red head girl who was very pretty who seemed my age, a boy who seemed to be her brother with black hair, and another boy with blonde hair with bushy eyebrows who winked at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and looked back at the girl.

"All right*" My brother told her smiling; I heard the red headed on giggle and the curly haired one blushed. This was amusing back in England Kade had to beg girls to date him and her they we're begging for him. _Ironic._

"Am sorry but we don't understand what that means." The red headed one said.

"Oh sorry love*." He said and looking at me for help, I shrugged.

"All right "is like saying "Hello, how are you?". " he explained after he looked at me to see if he was right. I nodded and he smiled.

"Oh that's cool I guess? " The blonde boy said.

I and Kade nodded awkwardly giving each other knowing looks.

"I'm Rocky and that's Ty my brother." The curly haired one said pointing at the boy at the far end with black hair he nodded at me.

"I'm Cece and this is my brother Flynn." The red-headed on said pointing at the little boy next to her, I smiled at him and he blushed quickly looking away.

"I'm Deuce" the one with the bushy eyebrows said.

"I'm Mae and this is my brother Kade." I said they all smiled at us.

"And we know who Rocky and Cece are?"

They all ….

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Well I promised a British dictionary and you will get it!<strong>

**Send a penny- It basically means I'm going to the bathroom. Ex: "Pardon me, am going to go send a penny."**

**Potty- No it does not mean either toilet or dirty talk. Potty means crazy. Ex: "Gaspard Ulliel is so beautiful it's kind of potty!"**

**Naff- Not cool. Ex: "Using an umbrella indoors is so naff."**

**Brill- Cool or brilliant. Ex: "Dude Inception was so brill!"**

**All right- Basically it's there way of saying "Hello, how are you doing?"**

**Love- Sadly if a you're in England and somebody calls you love it does not mean they love you or like you in any way. Don't be fooled it's simply a pet name (like a nickname) that boys usually use on girls. Now if you're in a relationship and your boyfriend calls you "love" then it does mean they (obviously) like you. When it comes to this word it depends on the situation:**

**Ex 1: "Would you like some tea with that love?"**

**Ex 2: "Hey there love your looking beautiful today."**

**Is the difference?**

**Now here are some extra words:**

**Full of beans- Full of energy.**

**Hard lines- Bad Luck.**

**Gutted- Really upset. Ex: "I am really gutted that Johnny Depp can't be my dad!"**

**Now who ever can tell me what "Leg it!" means will get a cameo in the story.**

**Peace, Love and Johnny Depp!**


End file.
